


Meeting Harry

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: An Agreement of Sorts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Harry Watson, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Saint, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Rude Sherlock, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Sherlock finally meets Harry, but they don't exactly get along. Once again, he forgets to hold his tongue and goes much too far in retaliation.





	1. He's Right Behind Me, Isn't He

"Now Sherlock, remember-"

"I know, I know. Treat her like a delicate little flower. You've already told me." Sherlock replied exasperatedly, leaning against the wall as he waited for John to put on his jacket.

They were meeting John's little sister, Harry, for lunch. It had been ages since the siblings had last seen each other and Harry insisted upon meeting Sherlock for the first time.

"She's just a bit sensitive, that's all. She's also finally tried to stop drinking, but it's not easy. Just try to be nice." He would never admit it, but John was fairly protective of his baby sister. He glanced down to check his watch. "Okay, we've gotta go. Seriously Sherlock, be nice."

"I'll do my best." Sherlock said coolly, nearing the door. It's not like he could make any promises. Very often words left his mouth before he had had a moment to consider whether or not they were "a bit not good".

Trailing behind, John watched as Sherlock stepped out of 221B. He could already feel trouble coming, and hoped it would at least not be too bad. Maybe they could manage to leave the cafe without it on fire.

\---

"There she is. Harry!" John waved his sister from across the small cafe. Her eyes had been glued to her phone but immediately shot up with a grin at the sound of her brother's voice. 

"Mish!" Harry exclaimed, diving forward for a hug. She had wild auburn curls that bounced with the slightest movement.

John was facing Sherlock when his well meaning sister attacked him with the hug, which Sherlock used to playfully mouth "Mish?" 

"It's an old childhood nickname. This lass-" John then jerked his thumb towards Harry. "Couldn't say John. Possibly one of the easiest names to say. But Mish, as in Hamish, she could say just fine." John explained with a slight grimace. He had always, always hated his blasted middle name. 

"Anyway. Harry this is Sherlock. Sherlock, Harry." John said with a small gesture, stepping aside so the two could shake hands.

Harry studiously looked Sherlock up and down, as if he were a considered avocado in a supermarket. Pure scrutiny was in her dark blue eyes which were so much like John's.

"So, you're the bloke my brother's been shagging." She said casually, as if she were talking about the weather. 

John's eyes widened and if he'd had a drink, he would have choked on it. Sherlock furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side as he watched the outspoken woman. 

"Harry! It's not-we're not." 

Harry lifted her hands in the universal calm down gesture, a sly smirk on her face. "Whatever, whatever. Admit it when you're ready, let's just get in the queue."

Sherlock had not realized it, but he had just been given a taste of his own medicine. And he didn't like it much. 

\---  
Harry flirted shamelessly with the busty blonde cashier, even though John could have sworn she was supposed to still in a relationship with Maddison, at least according to her Facebook. Well, John wouldn't meddle.

Sherlock scanned the large menu on the wall. "I don't like any of it. I'll just get tea." He muttered to John, wrinkling his nose like a two year old who didn't want broccoli. Frankly, it was kind of cute.

"Sherlock, you've gotta eat, I know you didn't have breakfast." John responded, looking at the menu. "At least a sandwich or something." 

Just with their eyes, the two argued. Back and forth, back and forth, authoritative eyes versus whingy eyes. Finally, Sherlock wrinkled his nose again and nodded.

From the corner of her eye, Harry watched the subtle power-play. She had already finished ordering, and was waiting for them. There was a definite something between the two of them, and if they weren't shagging, what was it?

"I'll wait for the food, you two can grab a table." John said after they finished ordering, waving Harry and Sherlock off.

Sherlock looked to John and with just his eyes spoke, saying "Don't leave me with her!" 

John couldn't help but smirk. Perhaps Sherlock had finally met his match. 

\---

Harry had her phone in her hand before she had even sat down. It looked like she was playing a game on it.

"Are you two really not shagging?" She asked pointedly, lifting her eyes for a second before they shot back down to return to the game. Whatever she was playing, it seemed it had become her new addiction. 

Well, Sherlock wasn't about to divulge any details about their relationship, but maybe he could clarify a bit. "No, it's different. It's more than th-"

"For the love of queen and country, please do not spout some romantic cheesy bullshit, like you two are "soulmates" or something." She interrupted, airquoting the word soulmates.

She caught the judgmental look on Sherlock's face. "I know it sounds harsh, but I've been divorced and have had dozens of relationships. No such thing as soulmates."

Sherlock didn't speak, just rummaged for something within his coat. He pulled out a small flask. Harry eyed him curiously. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, putting her phone down.

With the expression of an innocent angel, Sherlock took a swig. "I'm just having a drink. You want some?" He held the flask out in offering.

Harry very nearly accepted, but changed her mind at the last second. Her freckled cheeks burned red in indignation.

"You know I'm trying to quit!" She accused, her arms crossed. "Why, you're a bastard, a fucking bastard!"

Sherlock smiled and with a strange calm, said "And you are a selfish cunt. I'm quite sure your girlfriend wouldn't be happy to find you flirt with every girl that you cross paths with."

Those last words came out a bit louder than Sherlock had expected. Harry looked absolutely furious. Suddenly, she stopped looking at him and started looking behind him. 

Sherlock groaned, rubbing his temple. "Oh shit. He's right behind me, isn't he?"


	2. We Are Sherlock and John

Sherlock winced and turned to find John, as he had said, standing directly behind him. A stern expression was on his face as he balanced three plates on his arms. Harry saw her opportunity and played up her anger, sounding like a poorly-paid actress.

"Your little friend here is an absolutely awful piece of shit. I'll talk to you later." Harry said dramatically, flouncing out the cafe, curls bouncing. 

John sighed and carefully placed each plate onto the table. It seemed he was a bit used to Harry's showy way of telling her emotions. She was the youngest child, after all. "I'll go get some to-go boxes. We're going to need to have a talk when we get home." Before he left to fetch the boxes, he turned back to look at Sherlock. "You were doing so well." It was true. Sherlock had had an unusual streak of good behavior that had now come to a screeching halt.

The disappointment was deep and heavy in his voice. Sherlock looked to the table, where the offending flask of liquor stood like a beacon of his cruel attempt. 

\---

Sherlock crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They had just arrived back at 221B, to-go boxes in hand. They now stood in the living room, not a word spoken but tension thick in the air. "John-" 

"It would be the same if she had handed you a loaded needle. I hope you understand just how- how cruel that is." John's words were a sharp knife, cutting Sherlock's prepared defense lower and lower. He sat onto his chair, preparing for a long, possibly winded explanation. Sherlock took a seat on his own chair, directly across from John. "Why'd you do it?"

"It's just... well. You were so proud that she was finally quitting. You kept going on about how she was moving closer and was going to be visiting more often. I didn't want her to wriggle into our lives and mess it up. I thought-" Here Sherlock's normally pale cheeks flushed, realizing just how selfish and plain mean his plan was. His gray-blue eyes jumped to the floor, avoiding John's eyes. "I thought if she could somehow get back into drinking, you'd be upset at her and maybe not want to talk to her anymore."

Before John could draw in the breath to reply, Sherlock interrupted him. "I changed my mind on the way there. I realized it was much too awful. But then I met her, and she was so nasty and meddling and mean. So I went ahead with the original plan." 

"Sherlock... I know how Harry is. She can be abrasive and rude, but that still cannot excuse what you did. Now, come on." John nodded to the stairs. "I'm afraid the rest of this conversation must be held upstairs."

\---

"You do know why it was wrong, right?" John asked as he carefully closed the door to his room. 

"It was mean and cruel." Sherlock replied, even though a teensy, tiny bit of him felt she deserved it. He would never admit it, though. "I probably should have bore through it and just avoid her from then on." That's what normal people do, but frankly, Sherlock could never see himself behaving that way. 

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." John sat onto the corner of his bed, motioning for Sherlock to come closer. Sherlock quickly pulled down his trousers and pants, lowering himself over John's lap. He too wanted to get it over with. 

John placed one hand on Sherlock's shoulder, rubbing in small circles. It was a tiny comfort before they began. 

John lifted his hand high in the air before bringing it down with a resounding smack. Sherlock sucked in a quick breath and tightened his grip on the sheets. He squirmed, trying to alleviate the pain. A pale pink handprint marked the blow. Once the shock of the first swat settled down, John started a sharp and steady pace. Sherlock's arse was quite rapidly changing from milky white to flushing pink. Now the gasps and wriggling turned to yelps and kicking. 

"Ah! I'm -ow!- sorry, John!" Sherlock was now wriggling in earnest. He stomped at the floor once. His arse stung fiercely and his eyes were filling with tears. 

As their relationship had continued, Sherlock had sort of given up on maintaining a stoic front during a spanking. This ended up with him much more vocal during the punishments. 

John paused, rubbing at Sherlock's shoulder again. "Five more." He said softly.

Sherlock nodded, dark curls falling into his eyes. John landed the five promised smacks sharply, one directly after the other in rapid succession. Each was a bit harder than the last. Sherlock yelped after each swat, a little louder after every one.

"Okay, we're done here." John said comfortingly, patting Sherlock's back kindly. Sherlock rubbed at his eyes and stood, readjusting his clothes. "Oh, c'mon." John said, opening his arms for a hug. Though Sherlock might never admit it, he looked forward to the aftercare of a punishment like a sweet after a shot. Sherlock gave a tiny smile and sat onto the bed, accepting John's offer.

John kissed the top of Sherlock's head and squeezed him in a tight embrace. Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder, looking off into thin air. 

"Would it be absolutely awful if we just finished the rest of the punishment later?" John mumbled, not wanting to extricate himself from the embrace. 

Sherlock looked up to John with wide eyes. Without saying a word, he asked, "There's more?"

John chuckled. "With language like that? There's definitely a bar of soap in your future, as well as some lines that must be written." Sherlock groaned before settling closer to John.

"What the hell are we?" Sherlock mused. They were not lovers and yet, they were far past friends. Harry had scoffed at the term soulmates, yet it seemed the most fitting.

John turned to face Sherlock. "Does it matter? We are Sherlock and John and that's all that's important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I definitely had a different plan when I started this chapter, and it morphed into something completely different!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of a break from writing fanfiction, and I'm so glad to get back into it. Hope you liked it, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism. :)


End file.
